Blue Harvest
Blue Harvest SpongeBob retells Star Wars Episode lV: A New Hope to his gang during a blackout. Season: 6 Episode: 1 Total Episode Count: 99 Prod. no.: 5ACX16/5ACX22 Featuring: *SpongeBob SquarePants as Himself and Han Solo *Sandy Cheeks as Herself and Princess Leia *Squidward Tentacles as Himself and Chewbacca *Sheldon Plankton as Himeself and Darth Vader *Patrick Star as Himself and Luke Skywalker *Fred Rechid as C-3PO *Tom Smith as R2-D2 *Jenkin as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mayor Johnny East as Grand Moff Tarkin *Carter Cheeks as Uncle Owen Lars *Barbara Cheeks as Aunt Beru Lars *Nort Goldman as Jawa Oopie as a Tusken *Raider Billy as Greedo *Pearl Krabs as Herself and a Dianoga *John Fishly as Biggs Darklighter Also Appearing: Monroe Bobber, Bob Bobber, Barbara Winsky, Ollie Williams, Fouad, Evil Sea Monkey, Al Harrington, Terry, Ed, Watto, Dr. Alan Rumack, Clark Griswold, Magic Johnson, Red Foxx, Simply Red, Red Buttons, Helen Reddy, Judd Nelso, Phil Mickelson, Amy Mickelson, John Williams, London Symphony Orchestra, Danny Elfman, Tom Baker, Pignose, Sccot, Coach McGuirk, Imperial Stormtroopers Plot: The gang are watching a golf tournament on TV, in which the anounncers speculate on the possibilities of a sexual encounter with Phil Mickelson's wife, when the power goes out. The gang is left to wonder what to do for entertainment now that they are without television. After Squidward's suggestion that they turn to reading is met with laughter from the of the gang, Pearl suggests they should tell stories. She asks SpongeBob to tell the story of her rooming, but SpongeBob rushes through the demeaning story. SpongeBob then decides to retell the story of Star Wars Episode lV: A New Hope. The film's opening crawl gives spoilers on the relationship between Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, and Princess Leia, then goes off on a tangent about Angelina Jolie and her relationship with her brother before showing the Tantive IV being chased by the Star Destroyer over Tatoonie. On board the rebel ship and the droids C-3PO (Fred) and R2-D2 (Tom), who are visibly shaken when their ship is being fired upon (Artoo also gives Threepio a bag of weed to hold on to). Imperial Stormtroopers begin boarding the ship, overwhelming the Rebel troopers on board. During the chaos, Artoo and Threepio are seperated. Artoo finds himself with Princess Leia (Sandy), who tires to record a holographic message to "Obi-Wan Kenobi," but encounters complications that Artoo tires to help her through. Artoo then decides to just carry the message himself. The two are then spotted by Stormtroopers; Leia is captured while Artoo and Threepio board an escape pod and make their way to Tatooine below. After her capture by Imperial Stormtroopers, Leia is brought before Darth Vader (Plankton). Vader demands to know where she hid the Death Star plans; Leia claims that she hid them in one of 26 breifcases accompained by the models from Deal or No Deal. After chosing the $5 breifcase, Vader orders Leia taken away. Meanwhile, on the planet Tatooine, Threepio asks Artoo if he'd prefer to have sex with Jabba the Hutt after a shower or a service droid; Artoo takes the remark personally, since his father was reportedly a service droid, and leaves Threepio in disgust. Artoo cautiosly makes his way through the Junland Wastes, where he is captured by Jawas (one being Nort Goldman) and taken aboard their sandcrawler, where Threepio is being held. At this time, on board the Death Star, Darth Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin (Mayor East) and a group of other Imperial officers are discussing the Death Star's weakness: a small exhaust port that, when fired into with a porton torpedo, could destory the entire station. Vader orders the port boarded up, but only once price estimates are obtained. Back on Tatooine, Threepio and Artoo are sold with other droids (one being Monroe Bobber) to the Lars moisture farm owned by Owen and Beru Lars (Carter and Barbara Cheeks). Their nephew, Luke Skywalker (Patrick), dreams of leaving his home to join the Rebel Alliance with his friends and fight the Empire, but his aunt and uncle won't allow it. That night, after gazing into the double sunset accompanied by John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra playing the "Force Theme" (as well as the theme to Threepio finds that Artoo haas left in the middle of the night, so he and Luke set out to the Jundland Wastes where they find him. There, they find that Tusken Raiders are coming their way. After trying to investigate, Luke is attacked by a lone Tusken (Oopie) but is saved by Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jenkins). At Obi-Wan's hut, Luke plays Leia's message to him, explaining the Death Star plans are stored within Artoo and must be taken to her father on her home planet of Alderaan; the message also hints at the mess Obi-Wan got himself into involving pedopilia. Obi-Wan tells Luke he must learn the ways of the Force and come with him, and gives him his very own lightsaber. He also tells Luke that the Empire is probably going to come looking for Artoo and threepio for the data they prossess; Luke deduces that their search would lead them back to his home and, as he feared, finds his home destroyed alsong with his aunt & uncle, Williams and the orchestra (Luke then states that Williams has to be replaced by Danny Elfman, but after orchestarting one song, Luke decapitates Elfman with his lightsaber). Left with no other options, Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids make their way to Mos Eisley Spaceport in search of a pilot and ship to take them to Alderaan. They enter a cantina after Obi-Wan uses a Jedi mind trick on the bouncer (claiming he's a friend of Dave Navarro's) and hide the droids (whom Stormtroopers attempt to lure out of hiding by pretending to offer a check to Publishers Clearing House). In the cantina, Luke and Obi-Wan recruit Han Solo (SpongeBob) and Chewbacca (Squidward) to take them on their ship, the Millennium Falcon. Before taking off, Han disposes of the bounty Hunter Greedo (Performance Artist), who came to collect the bounty placed on his head by Jaba the Hutt. The group is then spotted by Imperial forces, but fortunately escape with slick maneuvers (really just listing lazily to the left) and entering hyperspace (a parody of the opening of Doctor Who). Cutaways #Watto Trivia *This is the first Star Wars spoof. * It's not that obvious, though. It's more obvious with the others. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 6 Category:Specials Category:Parodies Category:Two-part episodes